


Tourments de la cour de récré

by Melie



Series: Wednesday/Luna ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Bullying, Children, Drabble, F/F, Français | French, Hair-pulling, International Day of Femslash, Relationship(s), School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Wednesday/Luna pour le Femslash Day 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourments de la cour de récré

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Petite, Luna Lovegood était habituée à ce qu'on lui tire les cheveux. Ses longs cheveux blonds toujours parsemés de fleurs – elle se levait tôt et s'employait à les récolter dans le jardin de son père, et parfois pour économiser gardait celles de la veille – attiraient maintes mains désireuses de faire mal.

Elle eut donc tout le loisir de remarquer que Wednesday Addams ne tirait pas les cheveux comme tout le monde.

Les autres petites filles – et occasionnellement petits garçons – s'y prenaient à la va-vite, de peur d'être repéré(e)s par la maîtresse. Ce n'était pas un acte mûrement réfléchi : tout le monde tirait les cheveux de Luna Lovegood. Plus tard, ces petites filles et petits garçons auraient tout le loisir d'oublier dans une certaine forme de repentir le supplice dont ils avaient été les bourreaux.

Mais pas Wednesday Addams.

Tout d'abord, Wednesday Addams ne tirait pas les cheveux de Luna tous les jours. Il fallait que chaque enfant en ait sa part. Ensuite, il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte rapide effectué à l'occasion de ce moment particulier de la récréation où tous les enfants doivent se remettre en rang. Non, Wednesday Addams tirait les cheveux de Luna – et des autres – quand elle le voulait, où elle le voulait. Pas un coup sec et rapide. Non, elle attrapait la chevelure et la tirait longuement vers elle-même, sans même sourire, et pouvait rester ainsi quelques minutes. Généralement, ses victimes se mettaient à pleurer presque immédiatement et couraient aux pieds de la maîtresse – eux qui, peu de temps auparavant, avaient infligé presque la même torture à l'une des leurs.

Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer qu'en fait, Wednesday Addams ne tirait pas si souvent que cela les cheveux de Luna Lovegood, et que c'était plus souvent les tortionnaires de cette dernière qui souffraient des jeux de la première.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence.


End file.
